


Mr. Anderson is on a Mission

by Nipje007



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipje007/pseuds/Nipje007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place between Kurt & Blaine's break up in season four and plays out after the engagement between them. No Klaine though.</p>
<p>Blaine has the mission to get fucked by every guy he wants.<br/>Only 'glee' characters are featured (no made-up characters). Every chapter Blaine chooses a new victim.</p>
<p>I previously posted this work on: fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission Finn

Blaine just came out of the shower. He loved it so much to just shower for a long time, but he didn’t have much time because he had to go to school. He used the towel to make himself dry and he went to school. 

Since he and Kurt broke up he had a mission. He wanted to get fucked by each gleeclubmember he liked. He had also seen Brody and he was sure he had to be fucked by him. First victim or lucky bastard- it could go either way- was Finn Hudson! First thing was making a good conversation where nothing happened accept make Finn interested. Since Finn helped mister Schuester it was easy to get in touch with him because he had his own office down the hall. Blaine walked towards it and knocked on the door. “Come in” Finn said. Blaine opened the door. “Hi, Finn! How are you?’ Blaine asked. “Hi dude, I’m ok. Thanks for asking” Finn said. “Are you ok?” Blaine asked. “No I’m not” He said. “Well, maybe I can help you” Blaine said and he walked to Finn’s desk and sat on it. Finn checked Blaine out and he stayed with Blaine’s ass. It was so beautiful, Finn thought. “No, I don’t think you can help me” Finn said half a minute later when he finally stopped staring at Blaine’s ass. “Why don’t you come to my house tonight and I will make you feel the most important man in the world!” Blaine said and he put his hand on Finn’s shoulder. “All right! Let’s say 8 o’clock?” Finn said. “Sure, see you then, man” Blaine said and he removed his butt from Finn’s desk and walked out the office. 

The doorbell rang and Blaine stood up from the couch and walked to the door. He opened it and Finn stood there. “Hee buddy, come on in” Blaine said. Finn came in and he walked to the living room. “Have a seat” Blaine said. Finn took a sip from the beer that was standing in front of him because Blaine had already put that on the table. Finn accidentally spilled some on his pants. “Oh, shit” he said. “It’s oke, just take off your pants and we’ll watch a movie, no big deal” Blaine said. Finn removed his pants and he was now in this underwear. “Wow, sorry Finn but you have a huge cock” Blaine said when he was looking at Finn’s not hard dick. Finn blushed. “Blaine, you said you would make me feel the most important man in the world” Finn said. “I did and it’s true… Let me just say that if you want to feel that you do not have to react weird when I say that if you want that feeling you have to go gay”. Blaine said. “Well how much gay?” He asked back. “Let me give you the best blowjob ever!” Blaine said and he licked his lips. 

“Since I have nothing more to lose, go ahead” Finn said. “First I’m gonna give you a striptease!” Blaine said and he pushed on a button on the remote and sexy music filled the room. First he unbuttoned his shirt. Then he took of his socks and pants and at last he removed his boxer briefs. “Like what you’re seeing” Blaine asked. Finn got hard and he nodded. Blaine jumped to Finn’s cock and removed the monster cock. Blaine took it in his hand and kissed it with his mouth. Finn let out a moan. Then Blaine took the tip in this mouth. “OMG, Blaine that feels amazing!” Finn said. Blaine took the whole thing in this mouth and moved his head up and down. “Love your freaking mouth so much”. Blaine went on. “Dear god, you are the best in what you do mister Anderson! Take my cock!” And of course Blaine took it! 

“I’m close man” Finn said and Blaine went up and released the cock from his mouth. “Do you want to put it in my hole?” He asked sweet. “Ow yeah” Finn said. Blaine stood up and was just about to stand on the couch so he could sit on Finn’s dick. Blaine stood up the couch and lowered himself on Finn’s dick. “Ugh, Blaine. You’re so tight!” Finn said. “Omg Finn your cock feels so huge! I Don’t know if it fits. TO BIG!” Blaine screamed. Finn trusted up. “FUCK ME HARD, FINN” Blaine said. Finn took Blaine’s hips and gave a big trust up and down and then quick up. “MY HOLE LOVE THIS!!! YOU HAVE THE BEST DICK EVER!” Blaine said. “You wanted this and now you get it!” Finn said and he pushed hard in Blaine’s ass. “THIS FEELS SO GOOD. I LOVE BIG DICKS SO MUCH AND YOUR MONSTERCOCK IS SO HUGE” Blaine said. “I think I’m close Blaine” Finn said. 

“Oh, baby come for me. Fill me up with your juicy cum” Blaine said. Blaine was just such a cockslut and it was driving Finn crazy. “Let’s cum together” Finn said. Finn took Blaine’s cock in his big hand and jerked him off. “Nice hand. Feels so good! FINN YOU’RE THE GOD OF SEX!” Blaine said. “I’m close Blaine, you too?” “Ow yeah, fill that ass”. Blaine closed his eyes and felt the cum shooting out of him. He opened his eyes and Finn’s stomach was covered in cum. Because of Blaine’s orgasm his muscle contracted which made Finn cum almost at the same time. “OMG, I’M FILLLING YOU UP!” Finn said. “Feels so good, Finny” Blaine said. Blaine stood up and the cum of Finn was dripping out of his hole. “Let’s clean up by taking a long shower together!” Blaine said and they both stood up and walked hand in hand to the bathroom.


	2. Mission Jake

“Who will be my next target” Blaine said into himself. Jake just passed by and he said cool: “Hi, man”. Then Blaine knew! Jake was the guy who would put his cock in his ass TONIGHT!  
Gleeclub started and Mr. Schuester said: “All right guys, today we will make teams to do a duet! You can make your own teams as long as it’s boys with boys and girls with girls. “Jake, will you be my duet partner?” Blaine asked. “Yeah, sure Anderson”. Blaine was so happy! He would have a great fuck tonight and see those Puckerman muscles. Blaine looked at Jake’s pants and they were just tight enough to see the shape of his dick. “Shall we prepare at your house tonight because it’s not possible at my home tonight?” Blaine said. “Ok, see you at 7” Jake said. 

Blaine rang the doorbell and a few moments later the door went open and there was Jake. He had a tank top on and it was smoking hot. “Welcome in case di Puckerman” Jake said and Blaine walked in. “Any idea which song we’re gonna do?” Jake asked. “We could sing ‘Come & Get It’ by Selena Gomez. You know what it’s about? Because we really have to feel it” Blaine said. “No I don’t but maybe you can lead me” Jake said. “I can show you” Blaine said sexy and he walked to Jake and put his hands on Jake’s muscled shoulders. “What are you doing?” Jake asked concerned. “I lead you” Blaine said and then he kissed Jake. Jake pushed him back and stared at Blaine for a few seconds. Then he pulled in and as soon as their mouths touched, they opened their mouths and their tongues we’re circling around the other. Jake put his hand on Blaine’s butt. “Hmm, Jake” Blaine said and they kissed more. Blaine went through Jake’s hair and felt his abs. Blaine pulled his shirt up and tossed it aside. Jake did the same thing with Blaine’s shirt and as soon as Blaine’s shirt was off he started to suck on Jake’s nipple. “Suck it, Anderson!” Jake said horny. Blaine went on his knees and pulled Jake’s pants down and a hard erection was visible. “That’s huge!” Blaine said. “I need your mouth around it!” Jake said and Blaine pulled Jake’s underwear down and grabbed his monster cock. He wrapped his mouth around it and he grabbed an ass cheek for each hand. “Love that mouth there. You like this black cock?” Blaine nodded and moved on. He placed one hand on Jake’s balls and played with them. “Put those balls in your mouth!!” Jake said and Blaine did. He sucked those balls like Jake wanted it because Jake threw his head back. Then Blaine stopped and he walked to the dinner table and leaned over. His hole was visible and Jake walked to him and went on his knees. He spread the butt cheeks and licked the edge of Blaine’s anus. “Mmm, Jakey” Blaine said and Jake stuck his tongue in Blaine’s anus. “EAT MY FUCKING HOLE OUT!!! YOUR TONGUE IS AMAZING, FUCK YEAH” Blaine said. Then Jake stopped and sucked on his finger. He slowly pushed on finger in until he couldn’t push further. Then he pulled out and rammed his index finger back in. “Oh Jake, you have suck a long finger, FUCKING AMAZING!” Blaine said and Jake sucked on one more and pushed a second one in. He pulled out and rammed in. “I FUCKING LOVE THOSE FREAKING FINGERS” Blaine said and then they heard something.

The front door flew open and there was Noah. “What the fuck are you guys doing?” He asked. “I was just about the fuck Anderson” Jake said. “Wanna join Puck?” Blaine asked while he was still bending over. Puck closed the door and got nude. “So where were we?” Jake asked. “You were fingering me Blaine said. “On the couch, Blaine” Puck said and they all moved to the couch. Blaine lay on his back and threw his legs up in the air. Jake sucked on three fingers and he pushed them in while Puck sat on Blaine’s chest and pushed his dick in Blaine’s mouth. “I love that mouth. BLAINE, YOU ARE SO HOT” Puck said while he was trusting in his mouth. “Turn around, Anderson” Jake said and Puck stood up so Blaine could go on all fours. Jake came from behind while Puck lay under Blaine so he could suck Blaine’s dick. Jake took lube and did some on this dick. “Are we ready for my black dick?” Jake asked. “I FUCKING NEED IT!” Blaine said and Jake pushed in slowly. “OW MY GOD, IT’S SO BIG!!” Blaine screamed. And when Jake was fully in he pulled out and rammed his dick hard in Blaine’s butt. “I FUCKING LOVE IT WHEN BLACK GUYS FUCK ME. PLEASE JAKE GO HARDER” Blaine said. Jake trusted harder inside Blaine while Puck was still enjoying the meat from under Blaine. “FUCK ME IN TWO, JAKE!” Blaine said. “OH, I WILL. I WANT TO SEE TO YOU TOMARROW THAT I FUCKED YOU HARD!” Jake said and he trusted even harder. “I’m close Puck” Blaine said. Puck stopped so he could say: “I want all your juice so bring it on!” Then Puck went on and Blaine moved along with his hips. “I’M FUCKING COMING!” A few seconds later, Puck felt the warm juice in his mouth and Jake felt Blaine’s anus contracting so Jake had to hold it, because he almost came. Puck swallowed Blaine’s sperm and rolled off the couch. Jake pulled out and Puck and Jake switched positions. “Want my juicy dick in that tight hole of yours?” Puck asked but he knew the answer. “Take me hard” Blaine said and Jake lay down and Blaine went on all fours again. “Take my cock and finish the job, Anderson!” Jake commanded. Blaine took the tip in his mouth and swallowed the whole thing. “I’m close!” Jake said. “Yeah, me too” Puck said and he rammed inside of Blaine. “I REALLY THINK I WON’T BE ABLE TO WALK TOMARROW. YOU GUYS FUCKED ME BAD” Blaine said and Puck said: “I’m gonna cum”. Just a moment later Jake said: “I’m coming too”. And they both shot their sperm in Blaine. Blaine swallowed Jake’s cum and said: “That was fucking amazing!”. “We should do this more often!” Puck said. “Yeah, but we still don’t have a song!” Jake said. “Don’t worry about it!” Blaine said. “You guys could sing ‘I Want Somebody (Bitch About)’ by Kristin Chenoweth” Puck said. “I love that song” Blaine said. “I guess I have to study tonight” Jake said. “Let’s take a shower together!” Puck said.  
Blaine walked with the Puckerman brother’s to the bathroom and they showered for hours!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. Take a look at my other stories and chapters and please consider giving me Kudos and or writing a comment. It keeps me motivated if you do!


	3. Mission Mister Schuester

“All right, guys! Jake wants to sing a song to Marley so Jake, hit the stage” Will said. Jake walked until he was in front of the group. That’s when Blaine’s thoughts went to Mister Schuester. Will accidentally dropped a few lyric sheets and he bended over to grab them from the ground. Because of that his perfect round butt was visible and Blaine got horny. Then Will stood up and walked over to Blaine and he sat in the empty chair right next to him. Blaine looked aside and saw that Mister Schuester had a boner. Blaine licked his lips.  
After Jake was done singing the bell rang. Everyone packed their bags and took off to a next class.

Blaine was already done for today so he wanted to get in touch with Mister Schuester. “Mister Shu, can I talk to you?” Blaine asked. “Of course you can, Blaine. What’s the matter” he said. “I’m just so lonely now that Kurt’s in New-York and we broke-up. It’s just so long ago that someone hold me, like really hold me” Blaine said. Will looked at him for a few seconds. He checked Blaine out. “But what do you miss about being in a relationship?” Will asked. “Well, it’s a little bit weird to say this to you but the last time I went physical is a few months ago” Blaine said. Of course it was a lie, because Blaine just wanted the Schuester-cock in his ass, like right now. “I wish I could help you with that” Will said back and he looked sexy at Blaine. “You can!” Blaine said. Will looked at Blaine and Blaine saw the struggling in Will’s eyes. Should he fuck this student or not. Then he ran to Blaine and kissed him really hard. Of course Blaine kissed back and he opened his mouth directly. Blaine went to Will’s hair which was really soft. Blaine unbuttoned Will’s waistcoat and Will smiled. He hadn´t had sex either in a long time so he could really use this. Will unbuttoned his own blouse and Blaine pulled his polo up. They were both shirtless. Blaine loved Will’s chest hair and he went through it with his hands while they were still kissing. “Like my hairy chest?” Will asked. “Oh, yeah. You’re so hot” Blaine said and he kissed back. Then Will broke the kiss and went on his knees. 

“Let’s see that bad boy” Will said and he pulled Blaine’s pants down. A hard erection was visible through Blaine’s underwear. “Please take it in your mouth” Blaine said and Will pulled Blaine’s underwear down. First Will licked the pre-cum and then he licked the tip of Blaine’s shaft. Then Will took it all. “MISTER SHU, YOU HAVE AND AMAZING MOUTH! SO WET! OH, I FUCKING LOVE IT!” Blaine said. Will went on and gave Blaine the best blowjob ever. “Should we do position 69?” Blaine said. Will took Blaine’s cock out of his mouth and said: “I thought you’d never ask”. Blaine lay down and Will undid his pants. Will’s cock was even bigger then Blaine had imagined. “I hope I’m able to fit it all in my mouth” Blaine said. Once they were on the floor Blaine took Will’s monster cock in this hand. He licked the tip and Will did the same on his. “Let’s take it on three!” Blaine said. They both counted: “One…. Two…. THREEEE!” and they took it. The wet sensation of Blaine’s mouth was so great that Will almost came but he couldn’t do that because he had to fuck Blaine first. Will pulled out and stood up. “Should we do a little anal?” he asked to Blaine. “Hmm, you can have my ass whenever you want” Blaine said and he walked to the piano and leaned forwards. “Let me eat that hole out” Will said and he spread the ass cheeks and spit in the middle. “Hmm, let me feel your tongue there” Blaine said and Will placed his head between Blaine’s ass. He licked very soft which made it tickle and sensational for Blaine. Then Will stuck his whole tongue in Blaine’s hole and it contracted. “YEAH, EAT MY FUCKING ASS OUT!” Blaine said. After a few moments Will stopped and walked to the closet. 

He took a key and opened it. He came back with a huge dildo. It was really big. “First my finger, then this baby and then you’ll get my lovely cock in there” Will said. He placed the dildo on the piano and sucked on his finger. “Give me your long fingers” Blaine said and Will pushed slowly in until he couldn’t go further. He pulled out and pushed in again. Will felt the spot that must felt amazing for Blaine because he said: “MY ASS FEELS SO GOOD! I NEED MORE” And Will added another finger and he kept reaching the prostate that made Blaine scream. After adding another finger Will thought that Blaine was stretched enough. “Shall I just put it in?” Will asked, but he knew the answer. “I FUCKING NEED IT” Blaine said. Will smeared some lube on the dildo and placed it between the two ass cheeks. He slowly pushed the dildo in there. “FUCKING HUGE. I LOVE HUGE SO MUCH. I DON’T THINK I’M ABLE TO WALK TOMARROW IF WE’RE DOING THIS HARD” Blaine said and Will said back: “Then I will make sure we’ll go hard” and he pushed the dildo until it could not get any further. “UGH, IT’S FUCKING ALL IN THERE. FEELS SO NICE. MY ASS FEELS SO GOOD MISTER SHU, PLEASE KEEP TRUSTING NOW!” And Will pulled it out and rammed it right back in. “Like this big dildo in your ass?” Will asked. “I fucking love it! Mister Shu, I need your cock! I want it SO FUCKING BAD!” Blaine said. 

“All right then. I wanted to fuck your brains out since the first moment I saw you and here’s my chance”. Blaine spread his own ass cheeks because he wanted that cock. “Please don’t use protection, cause I need it to be so organic is it can be” Blaine said and Will was relieved. He turned Blaine around and gave him a kiss. “Lie down on the piano. I want to see your face when I’m fucking you!” Blaine did as he was said. Will placed his cock in front of Blaine’s butt hole and said: “Ready?” Blaine nodded and Will pushed in hard. A little pain went through Blaine’s body and Will saw it so he just hold it still. The pain went in a few moments to pleasure and Blaine needed more! “TAKE ME AS FUCKING HARD AS YOU CAN!” Blaine said and Will said back: “When you’re walking through school tomorrow, I want to see at you that you’ve been fucked bad!” Then he rammed his cock in Blaine’s hole and Blaine screamed: “YOUR DICK IS SO HUGE BUT MY ASS FEELS SO GOOD!” “YOU’RE SO FREAKING TIGHT, BLAINE!” Will said and he rammed his cock back in. “TAKE THAT COCK, TAKE IT!” Will said. “I LOVE YOUR HUGE COCK. I’M ADDICTED TO IT. I’M YOUR COCKSLUT!” Blaine said. “I need you to come with me, Blaine” Will said. “FILL MY ASS UP!” Blaine said and Will felt Blaine was about to come because his muscle was contracting which made Will come at that moment. “UGH, FUCKING!!! MMM, BLAINE!!!!!” Will screamed and Blaine came too. “AAAH, FUCK ME HARD” And Blaine felt his sperm on his chest. Will pulled out and bended over Blaine. He licked all the cum that was on Blaine’s stomach. He was working his way up. “Mmm, Mister Shu. That was so amazing” Blaine said and Will kissed him. “It really was. “Let’s go to my place and go for round two!” They both put their clothes on and walked to Will’s car. What they did there is not a big secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. Take a look at my other stories and chapters and please consider giving me Kudos and or writing a comment. It keeps me motivated if you do!


	4. Mission Ryder

Blaine opened his locker and pulled out all the books he needed for his next class. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and stared in the face of Ryder. “He man” he said. “Uhh, hi?” Blaine said confused. He came closer with his head to Blaine’s head and it freaked Blaine a little out. He whispered: “I know you fucked Jake and he said you have the tightest hole ever… Anyway, I want to fuck you after class on the parking lot in my car”. “Sounds yummy” Blaine said back and then the bell rang. After the class Blaine went to the parking lot. He looked around but there was no sign of Ryder. “PATS”. Ryder slept Blaine on his butt. “Mmm, I like you already” Blaine said.

Ryder took Blaine’s hand and ran with Blaine to his car. He unlocked it and made a gesture to Blaine that meant “After you”. “You’re a real gentleman” Blaine said. “I’m more than that, but you’ll figure that out." Blaine lay down on the car seat. Ryder closed the door behind Blaine and was literally hanging over Blaine. Face to face. “Are you gonna kiss me or what?” Blaine asked. Ryder bended over and kissed Blaine on the lips. Then he came back and opened his mouth directly. Blaine joined in. Their tongues were making circles. Blaine moaned while Ryder kissed his neck. Then Ryder pulled Blaine shirt off so he was able to kiss Blaine’s entire body. When the shirt was off Blaine was curious what was under Ryder’s shirt so Blaine took it off. “Mmm, you have nice abs” Blaine said. “Thanks” Ryder said and he began to kiss Blaine’s nipple. “Ah, mm, yeah, that’s it!” Blaine said. Ryder stopped and took his jeans and underwear off so Blaine could have a good naked look. Blaine did the same. They were both naked and their hard cocks were sandwiched between them. Ryder began to rub so their erection rubbed against each other. 

Blaine touched Ryder everywhere, but the best was going through Ryder’s chest hair. Blaine sat up, so Ryder could give him a blowjob and his head was against the car window. Ryder got it and began to suck. First he licked the head a few times to tease. “Mmm, take it” Blaine said. Ryder sucked and went down. His head went up and down while Blaine was moaning. “Take it all” Blaine said. And Ryder took it. He loved it but Blaine’s dick was large so it was difficult to fit the whole thing in his mouth. He tried and gagged. “Yeah, that’s it baby” Blaine said. “I wanna finish in your ass. May I?” Blaine asked. “I would love that. But after you finish, you’re mine” Ryder said. Blaine nodded. Ryder turned around and pushed his ass in Blaine’s face. Blaine spread the ass cheeks and gave a long lick from down to up. “AAH, FUCK” Ryder said. Blaine pulled Ryder closer and his face nearly disappeared because it was covered in Ryder’s ass. Blaine stick his tongue in Ryder hole. “OH MY FUCKING GOD. FUCKING LOVE IT. AGAIN. AGAIN. AGAIN” Ryder said. Blaine did. 

Ryder took his distance but he was still looking out the window of his car so Blaine could do something with his butt. It came out of the blue but Blaine slowly pushed a finger in Ryder’s ass. “Like it?” Blaine asked while his finger was going in and out. “YEAHH, ADD ANOTHER” Ryder said back and Blaine did. Blaine could feel the spot that was driving Ryder crazy. “UGH, LOVE THOSE FINGERS, MY ASS FEELS SO GOOD. I’VE NEVER EXPERIENCED IT” Ryder said. “Are you an anal virgin?” Blaine asked. “Sort off” Ryder said back. “I will give you the best experience ever” Blaine said and he pushed another finger in the stretch Ryder for the real work. “MMM, FUCK MY HOLE, BLAINE, I’M READY!!!” Ryder said. “I’ll go slow Blaine said. Ryder turned around and sat on Blaine. Blaine’s cock was against Ryder back. Ryder kissed Blaine one last time before they started. 

“Go up and lower yourself slowly on my dick” Blaine said. Ryder did what Blaine said. Blaine watched Ryder lower himself on his dick. The face of that new experience of Ryder made Blaine so horny that his cock even got harder. Blaine felt his cock entering and Ryder’s face contracted. “Ugh, feels good. Burns a little” Ryder said. “It’ll go away in a few moments” Blaine said. Blaine was fully in Ryder and they both knew it. Ryder went slowly up and down riding Blaine. “FEELS SO AMAZING. I THINK I JUST BECAME A COCK SLUT” Ryder said and he went faster. “OW RYDER GO FASTER, PLEASE, NOW” Blaine asked and Ryder went up and down as hard as possible. “MY FUCKING PROSTATE!! FEELS SO FUCKING GREAT. FUCK YEAH” Ryder said. “I’m close” Blaine said and Ryder said: “Fill me up with your juice”. Blaine placed his hands on Ryder’s hips and pushed Ryder up and down as hard as he wanted. “I’m gonna….” And Ryder felt his ass filling with Blaine’s cum. 

“UGH!” Blaine said as he finished inside. “That was amazing” Ryder said. “It really was. But now it’s your turn to fuck my hole. I want you to fuck me as hard as possible but start slowly. Ryder came up and gave Blaine the space to turn himself around so that Ryder could fuck him. “I like doggystyle” Ryder said. Ryder spit on his finger and pushed it in Blaine slowly. “Mmm, you have long fingers, I love it” Blaine said. Ryder added another finger and pushed in and out. After the third finger he was so horny that he just wanted to fuck Blaine’s brains out so he placed his hands on Blaine’s hips and slowly pushed his dick in Blaine. “THAT’S HUGE. FUCKING LOVE BIG DICKS” Blaine said. Ryder stopped when he was fully in so Blaine could get used to the size. “Go, I can take it” Blaine said and Ryder pulled out and slammed his cock right in. “MM, MY FUCKING ASS FEELS SO DAMN GOOD” Blaine said and Ryder kept fucking Blaine as hard as he could. “YOU‘RE SO DAMN TIGHT BLAINE. JAKE WAS SO RIGHT” Ryder said. “FUCK ME HARDER!!!” Blaine said and Ryder did. He was close and said: “I’m so close”. “FINISH IN ME. I WANT IT. I NEED YOUR LOAD” Blaine said and that pushed Ryder over the edge. “I’M FUCKING CUMMING” and Blaine felt Ryder’s load shooting in him. “FUCK YEAH” Ryder said and he pulled out. They both had a creamy in their asses. “We should do this again” Blaine and Ryder said at the same time. They giggled. “It’s a date” Blaine said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. Take a look at my other stories and chapters and please consider giving me Kudos and or writing a comment. It keeps me motivated if you do!


	5. Mission Sam

This whole friendship with Sam was more than just a friendship. Only Sam didn’t know it. Blaine couldn’t hold himself any longer. He needed a Sam’s cock today and not tomorrow. His plan was simple. He should lure Sam to the auditorium and would get fucked by Sam there. This whole thought ran through Blaine’s head when he was sitting in Spanish class next to him. Will was in front of the class and looked a few times at Blaine with a horny face. “Sam, should we go to the auditorium after class? I want to prepare a song and I need your opinion” Blaine said. “Yeah, sure. I’ll go with you” Sam said back. 

After Will dismissed the class they walked to the auditorium. They walked on stage and then Blaine said: “Since this is a sexy song, I want to get in that horny place if you know what I mean”. “I think I know what you mean. Should we take our shirts off?” Sam asked. Blaine couldn’t believe his ears. This meant that Sam was interested too. “Yeah, good thinking” Blaine said. When they both lost their shirt they looked at each other. They checked each other out from up to down, but they both got stuck by the other men’s erection. They both knew what they had to do from this moment on. They ran to each other and kissed. Sam grabbed Blaine’s ass and squeezed. Blaine let out a moan and stuck his tongue in Sam’s mouth. “Mmm” Sam said. Sam laid Blaine gently on the floor. The sight for Blaine was so hot, because Sam was on top of him. Blaine was so surprised and so horny to he started to undo Sam’s belt. 

Sam did the same with Blaine’s pants and when both the pants were off they went on with making out. Their erections rubbed against the other. “I think it’s time for 69” Blaine said. “I think you’re right” Sam said and he went laying next to Blaine. They both took off their underwear. Then Sam turned himself around and went on his side, Blaine did the same. They were both staring at each other’s dicks and it was hot. Blaine took the tip in his mouth and Sam said: “FUCK”. Then Sam took Blaine’s cockhead in his mouth. “Mmm Sam”. Blaine was such a cock slut so he took the whole cock in his mouth. “OW FUCK, GIVE A DEEP THROAT” Sam said. Sam played with Blaine’s balls and took them in his mouth. Blaine gave Sam’s cock a few strokes. “UGH, GO ON” Sam said. “Beg for it. Beg for this hand job” Blaine said. “Please, give me a your amazing handjob. I FUCKING NEED IT” Sam said desperate. Blaine gave Sam’s dick another stroke and then licked the head again. Sam was still going up and down with his head, taking Blaine’s cock again and again. 

“I NEED YOUR FINGERS IN MY ASS, SAM” Blaine said. Blaine went on all fours and his hole was pointed to Sam as a hint. Sam took lube out of his bag and did some on his fingers he slowly pushed one finger in Blaine. “Mmm, you have amazing fingers” Blaine said. When Sam’s finger was in he pulled it out and pushed it in again. “AAH, HARDER!” Blaine said. Sam pushed his finger harder in and out of Blaine. “I NEED MORE FUCKING FINGERS” Blaine said and Sam inserted one more. “AAH, THAT’S THE SPOT” Blaine said. Sam went faster hitting Blaine’s prostate again and again. “Want one more finger?” Sam asked. “Hell yeah!” Blaine said and Sam did. The three long fingers brushed Blaine’s prostate over and over. A drop of pre-cum from Blaine dripped on the floor of the auditorium. “I need that cock Sam” Blaine said. “I don’t have any condoms in my bag. “It’s ok. I want to feel the real you” Blaine said. “You’re have to wait for my cock. You have to deserve my dick” Sam said. “I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOUR COCK!” Blaine said and Sam said: “I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers”. Blaine stuck a finger in his ass and it felt great.

“Uhm, fuck” he said. “FUCK YOURSELF HARDER!” Sam commanded. Blaine pushed his finger in and out of his own ass. Then Blaine inserted another finger. “MY ASS LOVES IT” Blaine said. Sam was stroking his own cock by watching Blaine. “You’re so hot and horny. You would do anything for my cock! You’re so amazing Blaine! I just want to fuck you now, you convinced me” Sam said. “First I would love it if you lick my hole with your amazing tongue” Blaine said. And Sam placed his hands on Blaine’s butt and spread his ass cheeks. He stuck his tongue directly in Blaine’s wet hole. “FUCKING AMAZING, UGH” Blaine said. Sam licked the edges which tickled. “All right, just fuck me. MY ASS LOVES IT” Blaine said. “I wondered all school year how tight your ass was and now I will find out” Sam said. Sam placed his cock in front of Blaine’s hole. “READY MR. ANDERSON?” Sam asked. “OF COURSE I AM, FUCKING ENTER ME!” Blaine said back. Sam pushed slowly in but it was hard since Blaine’s ass was so super tight. “Push a little harder. I can handle it” Blaine said. 

Sam pushed harder which made Blaine shiver. “Are you ok?” Sam asked. “Yeah, just fuck me” Blaine said but in fact it did burn but it didn’t matter to Blaine because he wanted that cock. When Sam was fully in Blaine said: “YOUR DICK IS SO MUCH BIGGER THEN I EXPECTED”. “Thanks, shall I move?” Sam asked. “YEAH!” Blaine said exited. Sam pulled out and pushed in hitting Blaine’s prostate. “FUCK ME, OH YEAH. GO ON”. Sam pulled out again and rammed in. He fucked Blaine hard. “YOU’RE SO FUCKING TIGHT” Sam said. “I want you to ride me” Sam said. He pulled out and lay down. Blaine seated on his dick and went up and down. “YEAH FUCK YOURSELF ON MY MONSTER COCK” Sam said. “FEELS SO GOOD IN MY ASS, BABY CUM WITH ME” Blaine said. Sam took Blaine’s hips and pushed Blaine up and down while Blaine was getting penetrated and stroking himself. “I’m gonna cum” Sam said. “FILL MY FUCKING ASS UP” Blaine said. Sam rammed his cock in and out of Blaine. “I’m about to cum too, open your mouth” Blaine said and Sam opened his trouty mouth. “I GONNA…” and Sam shot his load in Blaine. That pushed Blaine over the edge and Blaine’s cum flew out of his member on Sam’s chest and face. Also a lot came in his mouth. “Your juice tastes awesome!” Sam said after he swallow. 

“What are you and Sam doing here?” Rory asked. Blaine and Sam stood up as fast as possible and covered up their junk. “Uhm, we were having fun” Blaine said. “Yeah we did” Sam said. “Can I join? I kind of looked amazing” Rory said. “I think we can lean Rory a lot!” Sam said. “Yeah, I think we could. Are you a virgin?” Blaine asked. “I have never had a penis in my ass if that’s what you mean” Rory said. “Great” Sam and Blaine said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. Take a look at my other stories and chapters and please consider giving me Kudos and or writing a comment. It keeps me motivated if you do!


	6. Mission Sebastian

Since Blaine was engaged he did nothing else than jerking off. He felt that when he would fuck someone else accept for Kurt he would cheat on him so he didn’t. At least… Until now because he heard that Sebastian was in town.

Blaine was stroking his dick and was imagining Sebastian entering him. After he came loud and cleaned himself up he decided to text him. “Hi, I heard you’re back. Want to hang out tonight? X B” He almost immediately got a text back. “Sure. I stay at Holiday Inn Hotel! Meet me at 8pm” 

It was almost a quarter to eight and Blaine walked in the hotel. He went to the front of the desk and asked to the person who was behind it: “I’m meeting a friend. His name is Sebastian Smythe”. “He’s in room six” she said. Blaine nodded and walked to the hall. He saw a hallway and walked into it until he reached number six. He looked around him and took his pants down and threw his shirt off. Under his normal clothes was a slutty nurse outfit. Blaine knocked on the door. Sebastian opened it and looked at Blaine. “Damn, you Anderson”. “So I heard that you need a physical investigation” Blaine said horny. “I do” Sebastian said back. Blaine walked to Sebastian and pushed him on the bed. “I’ll help you remove your clothes Blaine said and he pulled down Sebastian’s trousers. Sebastian removed his shirt. 

“I see it. It’s your penis, sir” Blaine said. “Really?” Sebastian asked. Blaine pulled down the underwear and saw that huge cock he was really looking forward too. Blaine jumped on the bed and sat on Sebastian’s legs. “I need to massage it”. He took Sebastian cock in his hand and gave it a stroke. “Ah, fuck” Sebastian said. Blaine stroked it more. “Jeez, oh my god. Fuck” “You like this, sir?” Blaine asked. “Very, very fucking much” Sebastian said. “I’m gonna need to use my tongue now” Blaine said. Sebastian looked at Blaine’s pants and they were forming a tent. Blaine licked the tip of Sebastian’s dick. “Mmm” Blaine went for it. “FUCK, THAT’S AMAZING” Sebastian screamed. Blaine moved up and down with his head and took the whole 8 inches. “YOUR MOUTH IS AMAZING!! FUCK YEAH” Blaine didn’t stop. He wanted Sebastian to come in his mouth! Blaine sucked faster. “UGH, I’M NOT GONNA LAST” Sebastian screamed. Blaine sucked harder and played with Sebastian’s balls. “I’M GONNA FUCKING CUM” Sebastian screamed. Blaine stopped sucking moved his head to Sebastian’s and kissed him. “Give me that juice!” Blaine said sensual. Blaine sucked again and even faster than before. “I’M GONNA CUM!” Sebastian screamed and Blaine stuck a finger in Sebastian’s ass and moved it in and out. Then he felt his mouth filling with cum. The sensation that Sebastian felt was inscribable. His prostate was so sensitive that he came better than ever. “AAAH, DAMN FUCK YEAH!” Sebastian screamed. Blaine swallowed all cum. He removed his finger and lied on Sebastian. “How was I?” Blaine asked. “Amazing, but we’re not done yet” Sebastian said. He removed Blaine’s clothes and kissed him while he was squeezing Blaine’s ass. Blaine moaned “Fuck”. 

“Now you have to lay on your back” Blaine said, still in his role a bit. Sebastian rolled over and Blaine looked at his ass. He opened Sebastian’s ass cheeks and took spitted in Sebastian’s hole. “Mmm, I like this already” Sebastian said. Blaine went with his head in and licked the pink hole. “Ugh, yeah” Sebastian said. Sebastian was hard again! With his tongue he went in and licked around him. Sebastian moaned. He removed his head and pushed one finger in. “Ugh, deeper” Sebastian said. Blaine pushed his first finger all the way. “FUCK” Sebastian said when Blaine reached his prostate. Blaine spitted on a second finger and pushed them both in. He pushed them in and out of the ring of muscles. “FUCK, I NEED MORE” Sebastian said and Blaine added a last finger. “Ah, FUCK. IT FEELS SO GREAT!” Sebastian said and he pushed his ass upwards so Blaine’s fingers were forced to go in his ass. Sebastian moaned. “Now I’m gonna stick another object in you but this one is bigger” Blaine said and Sebastian knew what that meant. Blaine was still sitting on Sebastian’s legs and with his own hard cock he could easily fuck Sebastian. Blaine took his own cock in his hand and pushed it down where Sebastian’s hole was. Than Blaine pushed slowly in. “FUCK, IT’S BIG” Sebastian said. And Blaine said: “This is so fucking tight”. When Blaine was fully in he started to pump into Sebastian. “AH, FUCK REACH THAT SPOT. OH YEAH” Sebastian screamed and Blaine went faster. Blaine took Sebastian’s hips and lifted Sebastian up so he was on all fours. “You can stroke yourself but you can’t come honey. You can do that in my ass” Blaine said and while he said that he was getting closer to his orgasm. “CUM IN MY ASS!” Sebastian said horny. Blaine was about to cum and he felt amazing. Sebastian was so tight and his cock was feeling so damn huge in there. “I’M CUMMING” Blaine screamed and Sebastian pushed his ass all the way up Blaine’s dick. Sebastian felt the liquid in his ass. “AAAH, FUCK!” 

Blaine said and he collapsed next to Sebastian. “That was amazing” Blaine said. “Yeah, but let me return you the favor!” Sebastian said and he lied on his back. “Jump on, Blaine”. Blaine saw Sebastian’s hard cock and couldn’t resist it of course. He jumped on it and lowered himself on it. “FUCK. THAT’S SO FUCKING HUGE” Blaine said. “YEAH AND YOU’RE SO TIGHT!” Sebastian replied. Blaine began to go up and down while he was touching Sebastian’s nipples and chest hair. “MMM, I LOVE YOUR CHEST HAIR, MISTER SMYTHE” Blaine said. “I FUCKING LOVE YOUR BUBBLE BUTT WITH YOUR TIGHT HOLE” Sebastian yelled and Blaine went faster. “YOU FUCKING RIDE ME GOOD” Sebastian moaned and Blaine went faster again. “I’M A GOOD DRIVER BABY. PAINT MY WALLS, SHOOT IT ALL IN THERE!” Blaine said. Blaine loved nothing more than having his ass filled with cum. “FASTER!” Sebastian screamed and Blaine saw because of Sebastian’s face that they had only seconds left. Blaine started stroking his cock and he was almost ready as well. Blaine road faster than ever before and he felt his prostate again and again. “I’M GONNA CUM!” And at that moment Blaine came all over Sebastian’s chest. Blaine’s muscles contracted around Sebastian’s dick and it pushed Sebastian over the edge so he came really hard. Blaine collapsed on top of Sebastian and kissed him. Sebastian squeezed Blaine’s ass and felt his own cum in the crack. He took a bit on his finger and held it in front of Blaine. Blaine licked it and then again kissed Sebastian. “That was so amazing” Sebastian said. “Yeah it really was… We should do this more often!” 

Blaine got dressed and kissed Sebastian goodbye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this last chapter. Take a look at my other stories and chapters and please consider giving me Kudos and or writing a comment. It keeps me motivated if you do!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. Take a look at my other stories and chapters and please consider giving me Kudos and or writing a comment. It keeps me motivated if you do!


End file.
